Alice Of Human Sacrifice Hetalia
by The World's Biggest Fangirl
Summary: The Vocaloid song "Alice of Human Sacrifice" with Hetalia characters. Rated M just in case for descriptions of blood. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

In the eternal darkness, five figures huddled together on the icy ground, with no light, no warmth, no food, and no drink. Growing around them in swirling patterns were blood red roses. Clutching onto one of these was a tall, black figure with burning red eyes. It was the "Dream", and it had crafted lives of pain and madness for the five people sitting before it. These were about to begin. But before they could, you should here how this "Dream" came to be.

"There once was a little dream", one of the people whispered. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and held a bloodstained axe in one hand. He was clothed in nothing but red, with a ruby spade tattoo on one cheek.

"No one knew who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream", another continued. His hair was brown, with one stray curl. A pair of spectacles perched over his purple eyes. He was clad in a blue coat, with a sapphire diamond tattoo on his cheek, just like the red one's.

"This made the little dream think, 'I don't want to disappear, how do I make people dream me?'", whispered a third as he stroked a solitary rose. His blonde hair bobbed up and down, and if there had been any light, his blue eyes would have sparkled majestically. He was the most beautiful of the five there, with the face of an angel, only marred by the green club tattoo just like the red one's and the blue one's. His green tunic did not have a single wrinkle, or rip, or tear. He was flawless, except for one thing.

"The little dream thought... and at last had an idea", whispered a fourth. He was a child, with short blonde hair. It had one stray curl, and was held in place by a feminine looking cross clip. His blue eyes shone of innocence, as did his yellow sailor suit. A yellow heart tattoo was painted on his cheek, just like the green one's, and the blue one's, and the red one's.

"'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world'", whispered the fifth and final. His head was resting in the fourth's lap, for they were siblings. His eyes were violet, his hair was white, but when it came down to it, the fourth and fifth were exactly identical. The fifth even wore the same yellow sailor suit, and had the same yellow heart tattoo as his brother.

The five suddenly snapped their heads to look at the "Dream". Five matching, evil smirks crossed their faces, and five pairs of eyes turned bright red. And in that moment, the madness began.

* * *

><p>(AN: I just discovered the Vocaloid song "Alice of Human Sacrifice" and needed to write a Hetalia version. So this is the prologue, and then there will be one Alice per chapter. These chapters probably won't be very long, so I should update extremely quickly. I'm not going to tell you who's who, but if you guess and get them all right, you get a cookie ^^)


	2. The Alice of Spades and Axes

(A/N:Everyone... Give enzerukage loves hetalia a round of applause for being the first to guess the Alices correctly! Here they are:

1st: Denmark  
>2nd: Austria<br>3rd: France  
>4th: Norway<br>5th: Iceland

There will be other characters from the Hetaliaverse in here... Including this chapter. Three, actually. They will be revealed in the author's notes at the bottom. Have fun trying to guess who's who until then ^^. Oh, and Denmark is going to be Matthias Køhler. And... It gets gruesome here ^^;))

* * *

><p>The first Alice was born into the world as Matthias Køhler, the son of a poor huntsman and his wife. His hair was blonde and spiky, just like his father's, but stuck up to the side while his father's stuck straight up. He was tall, muscular, and handsome. If he had been normal, he would be the ideal hero of any romantic fairytale. But he was not normal, and I am not here to tell you a story of a handsome thief stealing a princess and sweeping her off her feet. I am here to relay a sad, gruesome tale.<p>

His father, Abel, had met his mother, Clara, and they had decided to scrape a life together in the woods. They were poor, but happy. And then they had had a child, Matthias. He had a birthmark that looked remarkably like a spade in the card deck Abel would use to play Bridge, looking bored all the while. His parents paid no attention to it. And that was their downfall.

When Matthias had been old enough to walk, Abel would take him into the woods and train him in the way of the forest, hoping that his son would follow in his footsteps and become a huntsman. Matthias was a very skilled hunter,and by the age of six was killing bears for sport. He enjoyed hacking things with his axe. A little too much, for soon, he wanted to chop everything he saw into pieces.

One morning, when he was thirteen, he happened to lay his eyes on his mother. Next thing anyone knew, he had his axe in her head. She fell to the ground, dead too fast to even scream. His father threw down his breakfast and lunged for Matthias, but the axe went into his face next. Matthias pulled it out and laughed at the gray brain matter that had splattered all over the blade and the front of his shirt before heading off into the woods.

For ten more years, he walked through the woods, cutting down anyone who got into his path. Their blood had stained his skin red, to the point it wouldn't come out. But he didn't care. If he had, he would never have started down this path. And he was free to follow it to his heart's content.

That is, until the news of Matthias's killings reached Arthur Kirkland, who was a member of His Majesty's Magician's Guild. He also happened to be one of most powerful magicians in the guild.

The moment he heard about Matthias, Arthur hurried to the forest. It was against His Majesty's policy to allow any of his magicians to execute anyone without a trial, and there was no way to get Matthias to the palace without becoming his next victim. So he would have trap Matthias in the woods, and hope no one would be stupid enough to go there, with all of the stories of the brutal murders that took place in the shadows of the trees.

Trapping Matthias would not be an easy task. It would require a lot of magic, and for the psycho man to actually stay still. But Arthur could pull it off. He was capable of anything he set his mind to. At least, that's what _he_ thought.

Arthur knelt beside the gate to enter the forest, sketching a transmutation circle in the dirt with a stick. He hummed under his breath as he worked, not aware of the sound of feet crunching twigs around him until the axehead buried itself in dirt, inches away from his head. He rolled quickly to the side and drew a dagger from his belt. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Matthias tugged the axe out of the ground with inhuman strength and lunged for Arthur, who dove out of the way just in time, bringing his knife up. It dug into Matthias's stomach, leaving a deep, oozing cut. The mentally unstable man gritted his teeth and groped around for Arthur, but the smaller man knocked him onto his butt before he could do anything. Arthur ran out of the forest, slamming the gate behind him. He knelt at ground-level outside of the woods, and muttered a few magical words. Then he drew his cloak tighter around his lithe body and began the long journey back to His Majesty, thick brows furrowed.

From inside the woods, Matthias watched Arthur leave, internally screaming. As soon as the magician was out of sight, Matthias pushed himself up and ran to the gate, eager to follow Arthur, but was surprised to find the gate was sealed shut. He roared in anger as he watched Arthur walk away. That anger soon burned away, and in its place came an idea. Matthias would wait until someone was dumb enough to go through the woods, and then he would kill them. But he wouldn't just kill them. He would hunt them down, and thoroughly enjoy himself. Smiling at the prospect of this new idea, Matthias slipped into the trees, and waited.

* * *

><p>((We won't see MatthiasDenmark again until chapter five, so you'll have to wait... Anyways, here's who's who for my lovely readers~  
>Abel (Matthias's father)= NetherlandsHolland  
>Clara (Matthias's mother)= Belgium<br>Arthur Kirkland (The magician)= England.

I wrote this while listening to the song "Zydrate Anatomy" from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera, which is weird, because I've never watched it.. I probably should, I like the soundtrack so much. No, I don't need to listen to Alice of Human Sacrifice, I have three different translations of it memorized. That way, I can get several different perspectives of the story. Yes, the three translations are very different from each other.

Enough babbling on. Wolfy out~))


	3. The Alice of Diamonds and Pianos

((A/N: I finally watched Repo! and man, was it good. ^^ I may or may not write a version with Hetalia characters, it depends. I'm starting a dark Spamano fic with my "Prussia Closet Creeper" Wolfen Artist of Hetalia, so expect that up sometime soon. We're also working on a dark LietPol fic too, but she's going to upload that on her profile. Whatever happened to writing fluff? I can't do it anymore T^T And my life is totally normal. I have no excuse. 0_o And I can still write crack. But no fluffy fluff will come out...

Appearances by the second Alice, Austria, and then Hungary, and Snapped!Prussia! This chapter has hints of AusHun, so no likey, suck it up and read, or let it bother you and go away. Don't flame. Flamers are not tolerated at all and will be blocked. Constructive criticism is allowed, but not straight out flames. Sorry to sound like a jerk, but my friend has recently been bombarded for a perfectly nice Angel!England/America fic which was well written and really sweet. I don't get why so many people don't like it, and I don't want this story to become like that. Thanks for understanding ^^ Wolfy out~))

* * *

><p>The second Alice was born into the world as Roderich Edelstein, the son of a duke. His hair was brown and well groomed, the only oddity was the stray curl that never stayed down. He was small and scrawny, but with the face of a god. If he had been normal, he would have been the ideal nobleman. But he wasn't normal. He spent all of his time composing and playing music, or talking to the pretty maid who served his family, Elizaveta. He would hide in the corner during balls with his face buried in a music book, and scoffed at the young women trying to court him for his money. None of these behaviors pleased his father, who tried again and again to get rid of Elizaveta. But then he somehow decided to not fire her after all, and let her back.<p>

This was because Roderich's music was magical. He could use it to hypnotize people into doing whatever he wanted. He was famous throughout the kingdom for his musical talent, and the blue sapphire birthmark on his face. He was well-loved... Except for by Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert had never been the smartest of people, and when he had first seen Roderich in concert with his brother and father, he had gone insane, wanting to do nothing but kill the musician. There was something about that man that unnerved him. People weren't born with blue birthmarks. Roderich's music did strange things to people. Gilbert had seen guards throwing out a maid. Roderich had begun a different piece on his piano, and the guards had abruptly set the maid down and apologized.

That had set Gilbert's over-active imagination in motion. The maid must be stealing from her master, the duke, and giving part of it to Roderich. In exchange, Roderich would protect her. He must be a demon; No human could possibly hypnotize people with music. A demon was dangerous, and would most likely start a plague. Gilbert needed to kill him before that happened!

Several days later, Gilbert crouched in the shadows, clutching his pistol like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He shook, but from excitement, not fear. He had truly lost his mind, giggling under his breath demonically. He watched gleefully as Roderich lovingly polished his keys, humming to himself. Gilbert pointed the weapon at his head, trying to find the perfect place to penetrate. When he found it, he took a long, deep breath, and then fired.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Roderich fell forward onto the piano, the blood seeping out of the wound in a steady trickle. Gilbert cackled in glee, clutching his side as if his laughing would cause him to burst. Tears hung at the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall. He strode over to Roderich and ran his fingers through the pianist's sticky, bloody hair.

"Not looking so pretty now, are we, _manboy_?" Gilbert hissed between his chuckles. He snorted a few times before throwing Roderich's windows open and leaning out. His twisted laughter echoed across the lawn, reaching the ears of Elizaveta, who was sleeping in the servant's quarters. She leapt out of bed and peered out of her window. What she saw chilled her blood.

"My God... Roderich! That crazy man is _in his room!" _She threw a shawl over her shoulders, grabbed the closest weapon she could find, which was a frying pan, and ran outside. Once she reached the main house, Elizaveta clunked up the stairs as fast as she could. All she could think about was Roderich. He was probably dead. She was too late. But at least she could try.

At the top of the stairs, she slowed her running down to a steady pace, tip-toeing across the floorboards. She had to catch the killer off-guard, and to do that, one must not make any noise. She peered around the doorframe to Roderich's room, and involuntarily gasped as she saw the man she loved lying lifelessly on his beloved piano.

Gilbert spun around, and sneered the words, "Hello,_ girly_, come to die too?" before aiming his pistol and firing. Elizaveta braced herself for the impact- It never came. She opened her eyes, and stared at Gilbert, who was tossing his pistol out the window. "So... I only put in one bullet. Silly me~ I guess I'll just have to strangle you instead."

The next thing Elizaveta knew, his hands were wrapped around her windpipe, crushing the air out of her lungs. Panicking, she lashed out, her foot connecting with Gilbert's ribcage. He moaned in pain, releasing her.

Elizaveta hit the floor with a loud thud. She lifted her head to see Gilbert doubled-over, clutching his chest. Swinging her arms forward, she smashed her frying pan into his ankles. He was caught completely off-guard, screaming at her as he fell backwards and out Roderich's wide-open window. She shuddered as she heard the sickening crunch of his neck snapping as he hit the ground below.

After a few seconds, she sank to her knees, not sure what to make of the events that had just occured. She eventually came to the conclusion that she had lost the love of her life and should therefore be crying. And cry she did.

As did the rest of the Kingdom when Roderich's body was found the next morning and the news got around. Elizaveta was smart enough to run away, even though she didn't want to. She would probably be charged with the murder; His father hated her. The second Alice, the Alice everybody loved, was now only a memory.

* * *

><p>((AN: Just for the record, I don't hate Prussia or Austria, this is just how things played out. In fact, they're my babies. ALL the Germanics are my babies *glomps Germany, Prussia, Germania, HRE, Sweden, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein*))


	4. Discontinued

(A/N: Sorry, but this fic has been discontinued. I have no motivation at all for it. The writing in this doesn't feel like me at all. It's horrible and undescriptive, choppy and the chapters are far too short. I would like to thank Mastication-Defenestration and Ladyofthelake13 for somehow enjoying this and for their encouraging reviews. I just got writer's block for far too long and lost the gist of this story, just after getting it in chapter 3! Uggh... I tried writing part of the fourth chapter and it was worse-written than any of the others!  
>Please check out my other stories, such as Kesese Kat!, which will be updated later today.<br>Sorry if I disappointed anyone.  
>- Wolfie)<p> 


End file.
